Midland Flyers
The Midland Flyers are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Midland, Ontario. They play in the Provincial Junior Hockey League after having been a member of the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League. History The Midland Athletics were formed in 1973 in the Major Intermediate A Hockey League. They lasted in the league for three seasons, until in 1983 when the league was promoted to Senior "A". Instead of joining Senior, the town thought it would be better to focus on their younger players and drop the team down to the Georgian Bay Junior C Hockey League. The teams name was changed to the Midland Centennials. The gamble paid off as in their second season the Centennials won the Georgian Bay championship and wheeled their way through to the Clarence Schmalz Cup final where their ran into the Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League's Belle River Canadiens. The Canadiens took the All-Ontario final 4-games-to-1.Ontario Hockey Association 2006–2007 Constitution, Regulations and Rules of Competition by The Ontario Hockey Association (2006) In 1994, the Georgian Bay Junior C Hockey League merged with the Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League to create the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League. That same year, the Midland Centennials decided to change their name to the Midland Flyers. In 1999, the team chose to change its name to the Midland Thunder. The team was very competitive. Despite not winning any league championships, the Thunder maintained a winning record and kept near the top of the league. The 2002 seasons saw two things happen. In 2002, the Midland Thunder once again became the Midland Flyers. Also, 2002 was the year where the franchise's winning ways seemed to have disappeared. In the five seasons since Midland became the Flyers, the team has not won ten games in one season. The 2005-06 season saw the team bottom out with a completely winless season. The eighth seeded Flyers drew the wrath of the first seed Penetang Kings who swept the Flyers in their first of six rounds of playoffs to win the Clarence Schmalz Cup as All-Ontario Champions.Home | Ontario Hockey Association The 2006-07 was a mild improvement, but barely enough to know that the Midland Flyers are in a healthy place. For the second year in a row, the Flyers drew the Penetang Kings in the first round of the playoffs. The result was much of the same as the Kings beat the Flyers 4-games-to-none to win the league quarter-final. Again, the Kings went on to win the league and another Clarence Schmalz Cup. 2012-2013 season In the 2013 GMOJHL playoffs, the Flyers defeated the Caledon Golden Hawks in 5 games and the Stayner Siskins in 5 games to reach their first league final since 1986. Midland faced the five-time consecutive champion Alliston Hornets in the final before bowing out 4 games to 1. Season-by-season standings *1973–1977'Owen Sound Sun Times' Sports section, final standings *2000–2004http://www.ohahockey.org/ Provided by GMO League statistician *2004–Present Clarence Schmalz Cup Appearances :1985: Belle River Canadiens defeated Midland Centennials 4-games-to-1 Notable alumni *Sandy McCarthyLegends of Hockey - NHL Player Search - Player - Sandy McCarthy References External links *Flyers' OHA Webpage Category:Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League teams Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1980